Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2r + 3}{4} \times \dfrac{9}{10r}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (2r + 3) \times 9 } { 4 \times 10r}$ $z = \dfrac{18r + 27}{40r}$